Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 27, cz. 1 - Elskede
Rozdział 27, cz. 1 - Elskede — To był zaszczyt móc cię poznać, księżniczko — powiedział ciepło Saúl, kiedy Anna wyswobodziła go z pożegnalnego uścisku. — Rzadko miałem przyjemność rozmawiać z kimś tak wysoko urodzonym, a zarazem tak serdecznym. I ciekawskim — podkreślił, puszczając oczko do księżniczki. — Jeśli w Arendelle żyje więcej takich możnych, to musi być wspaniały kraj… — Robimy, co w naszej mocy — zapewniła z uśmiechem Anna, czując, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. — Jak to możliwe, że tak krótkie znajomości potrafią zapaść w pamięć na zawsze? — Ależ nie płacz, dziecino — poprosił czule Saúl, gładząc księżniczkę po policzku niczym kochający dziadek. — Wkrótce wrócisz do domu, czy to cię nie cieszy? Anna jedynie pokiwała głową, powstrzymując płacz. — Pożegnania, niestety, są nieodłączną częścią życia… Ale za to wspomnienia trwają dłużej, niż smutek rozstania, wierz mi. Swoje już przeżyłem. — Jego spojrzenie na moment stało się odległe, a uśmiech jakby przygasł, jak płomyk świecy rozchwiany nagłym powiewem. — Życzę ci wszystkiego, co najlepsze — szepnęła Anna, ponownie przytulając starego lalkarza. — Ja tobie również, kwiatuszku. A teraz bądź dzielna i rozkwitaj tam, gdzie cię posadzili. Na własnej ziemi. Księżniczka otarła łzy opuszkami palców. Wiedziała, że Saúl na zawsze pozostanie w jej pamięci, choć zdołała poznać zaledwie jego imię i profesję. Nigdy nie poznała swoich dziadków. Ojciec mamy, Arn, hrabia Troms, zmarł na zawał kiedy Elsa miała dwa latka, a król Thørbjörn, ojciec Agdara, którego wyjątkowe imię było katorgą dla wszystkich obcokrajowców, a po którym to Anna odziedziczyła swoje piękne rude włosy, zmarł zaledwie parę dni po ślubie Agdara i Idun. Znała ich więc tylko z opowieści do poduszki, w których, jak dowiedziała się później od Arenhusa, wiele przemilczano ze względu na jej wiek… Nikt nie był idealny, nawet Saúl (w jego wypadku listę wad rozpoczynały nietaktowne żarty), ale gdyby mogła wybrać sobie przybranego dziadka, z pewnością byłby to stary lalkarz z placu katedralnego w Valencii. Bardzo chciała ofiarować mu coś, co by mu o niej przypominało. — O nie, nie śmiałbym — powiedział Saúl widząc, jak Anna sięga po sakiewkę. — Nie chciałam ofiarować ci pieniędzy, choć oczywiście dałabym ci wszystko, gdybyś tego potrzebował — wyznała, wyłuskując z woreczka jedną złotą monetę. — Co prawda nie jest to dar tak wyjątkowy, jak twój drewniany osiołek, ale jest na niej herb Arendelle i wizerunek mojej siostry. — Żałuję, że nie miałem okazji jej poznać — przyznał z żalem Saúl, chwytając pieniążek między kciuka i palec wskazujący. Następnie uniósł go na wysokość oczu, z racji panującego w wozie półmroku, i powiedział: — Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobne. — Tak, to nie umyka niczyjej uwadze. Mamy twarz naszej mamy. — Ależ byłaby dumna, mogąc was teraz zobaczyć. — Też tak myślę… Saúl oderwał wzrok od monety, słysząc nagłą zmianę w głosie Anny. — Przepraszam, jeśli… — Nie, to nic! — zapewniła księżniczka, wyciągając dłonie w pojednawczym geście. — Wydaje mi się, że już zawsze będę tak reagować na jej wspomnienie… Saúl schował monetę do niewielkiej kieszonki na piersi wytartego kubraka i uprzejmie otworzył Annie drzwi wozu. — Jak się miewa twoja siostra? Spodobało jej się w Valencii? — zapytał, gdy zszedł ze schodków na bruk placu i stanął obok Anny, która na powrót założyła kaptur. — Czuje się dość dobrze, chociaż ostatnio nieco osłabła. Lekarze twierdzą, że to z powodu odmiennego klimatu. — Cóż, już za niedługo wrócicie do domu i z pewnością wszystko będzie jak dawniej. — Dlatego też nie mogła przyjść dziś tutaj ze mną, ale znalazła doskonałe wsparcie w osobie księcia Rubena… Saúl spojrzał na Annę uważnie. — Książę Rubén dotrzymuje towarzystwa twojej siostrze? To niebywała zażyłość z jego strony. Może rzeczywiście nie jest mu dane bycie królem Iberii… Księżniczka natychmiast zrozumiała aluzję ukrytą w słowach Saula i odruchowo spojrzała w kierunku pałacu. Nawet snucie przypuszczeń o podobnym rozwiązaniu było absurdalne, ale z drugiej strony… na co mogłaby wpaść zaczarowana Elsa, świadoma bliskości rozstania? Wszystkie myśli musiały odbić się na jej twarzy jak w lustrze, gdyż ni stąd ni zowąd, wyjątkowo poważny głos Saula dotarł do jej uszu: — Wiem, że dziś nie powiedziałaś mi wszystkiego, dziecino. Ani o sobie, ani o Rubenie, ani o królowej Elsie. Nie winię cię za to, każdy ma prawo do zachowywania w sekrecie tego, co uzna za stosowne, ale jedynie potwierdziłaś moje przeczucia, że wkrótce wszyscy się tego dowiedzą, w taki bądź inny sposób. — Skąd to wiesz? — spytała z zaskoczeniem księżniczka, z trudem zniżając głos. — W moim wieku można wiedzieć wiele rzeczy, nie wiedząc po co, ani dlaczego się je wie. Ale jestem w Valencii już dość długo, by zauważyć, że coś się święci. — Och, proszę, powiedz mi! — Anna odruchowo ścisnęła szorstką dłoń Saula. — Do tego, co dzieje się w pałacu i czyja wspólna obecność tam zaprzecza historiom, jakie ci opowiedziałem, z pewnością doszłaś już sama. Ale wielokrotnie otrzymywałem gościnę w jednej z gospód, z której jest doskonały widok na port, a to miejsce, tak dalekie od pałacu, okazało się, wbrew pozorom, bardzo interesujące. Wiem, że Diabelska Burza, galeon księcia Rubena szykuje się do wypłynięcia, a członkowie jego załogi co chwila się tutaj kręcą. Szczególnie rzucali się w oczy pierwszy oficer João, taki niski mężczyzna z czarnym wąsem, oraz bliźniacy od zaopatrzenia. Widywałem ich na placu niemal codziennie, odkąd przybyła delegacja z Arendelle. Anna poczuła, jak zaczynają mięknąć jej kolana. — Ale co najdziwniejsze, fort wydaje się opustoszały, a przynajmniej jego ramię, wyciągnięte wzdłuż brzegu. Od dawna nie wiedziałem nikogo w tamtych oknach. Za to w kwaterach, które łączą fort z brzegiem, nic się nie zmieniło. Nieraz widywałem wychodzących stamtąd marynarzy, rosłych blondynów, zapewne z Wodnika… Nie widziałem za to kapitana Rivasa. — Dziękuję ci, Saulu. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Żegnaj! — wyrzuciła prędko Anna, wymieniając z Saulem ostatnie, serdeczne spojrzenie. — Niech wszyscy święci mają cię w swojej opiece — powiedział już bardziej do siebie, widząc niknącą w tłumie pelerynę księżniczki. — A jeśli starczy im oczu, niech czuwają nad nami wszystkimi… W oddali rozległ się przytłumiony grzmot. * Anna ostatkiem woli powstrzymywała się, by nie zacząć biec. To już się działo, już za niedługo miało się wszystko rozstrzygnąć! Ale na czyją korzyść? Instynktownie uniknęła zderzenia z nagle otwierającymi się drzwiami i nawet nie zwracała uwagi na krzyki, jakie poleciały pod jej adresem. Już go miała! Już miała dowód na nieszczerość swoich gospodarzy, dzięki któremu mogli uciekać bez konsekwencji (niech Bóg ci błogosławi, Saulu!), ale jakim cudem mieli dostać się na statek, który oddzieliłby ich ciała od tej przeklętej ziemi? Fort opustoszał, a zatem ktoś musiał coś zrobić ze stacjonującymi tam żołnierzami, co oznaczało brak kontroli i otwarte pole manewru dla każdego, kto o tym wiedział. Na dodatek śledzili ją członkowie załogi Rubena i Diabelska Burza, choć Anna nigdy jej nie widziała, wyrosła na przerażającego strażnika, Cerbera pilnującego wyjścia z otchłani. Przekroczyła bramę spokojnym, dystyngowanym krokiem i zdjęła kaptur, by wyglądało, jakby wracała ze zwykłej przechadzki, wynikającej z kaprysu dostojnej damy. Musiała powiedzieć o wszystkim Kristoffowi, ale nie zdecydowała się wejść do kwatery gwardzistów od wschodniego dziedzińca, bo mogłoby to wyglądać podejrzanie. Musiała tam się dostać przez pałacowe korytarze i niezliczone schody, które zdawały się mnożyć pod jej stopami. Piękne, arabskie okna, których rzeźbione okiennice za pierwszym razem wprawiły ją w zachwyt, teraz jakby żyły własnym życiem i obserwowały każdy krok Anny, informując o nim ściany, mające nieskończone pary uszu. W uszach księżniczki szumiała uwijająca się w ukropie krew, która nie dość, że miała za zadanie przenieść do każdego zakamarka tego spiętego ciała ożywczy tlen, to dodatkowo musiała przeciskać się przez narastający strach, który zdawał się oblepiać żyły od środka. Mimo to, Anna zdołała usłyszeć za swoimi plecami skrzypienie potężnych zawiasów zamykanej bramy. Bramy, której nikt do tej pory nie zamykał nawet nocą. Nie odważyła się odwrócić. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że ktoś z góry zaplanował iż miała dziś wyjść i wrócić, zanim brama zostanie zamknięta. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem, ale czy aby na pewno był to plan jej, księżniczki Anny? Przecież to nonsens, gdyby chcieli mnie powstrzymać, już dawno by to zrobili. Poza tym, skąd mogli wiedzieć, dokąd idę? Ale przecież wiedzieli. Obserwowali cię. Ale skąd mogli wiedzieć, że Saúl coś wie?,'' myślała naprędce, wpadając do swojej komnaty, by rzucić na łóżko pelerynę. Tak skupiona, by nie stracić nawet jednej niteczki z całego wątku, niemal odbiła się od Montserrat, która wykazała się większą przytomnością umysłu i w porę zeszła księżniczce z drogi, co jednak nie zapobiegło okrzykowi przestrachu. — Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała natychmiast, skłaniając się niżej niż zwykle. — To ja przepraszam, jak zwykle miałam głowę w chmurach — odparła bez namysłu Anna, w głębi duszy ciesząc się, że zostało w niej jeszcze nieco prostoduszności wobec tych, którzy nic jej nie zawinili. Może to miejsce nie zepsuło jej jednak do szczętu… — Przynoszę wiadomość od jej wysokości królowej Mercedes. Admirał Vallardo przekazał radośnie, że pogoda poprawiła się nad wyraz szybko i delegacja z Arendelle może wypłynąć do domu już za trzy dni. To oznacza, że pożegnalna uczta odbędzie się pojutrze i są na nią zaproszeni wszyscy członkowie delegacji, łącznie z gwardzistami i załogą Wodnika. ''Będzie prościej złapać wszystkie sroki za ogon, pomyślała, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że domyśla się celu tego zamiaru królowej Mercedes. — Dziękuję, Montse. Czy moja siostra już wie? — Miałam przykazane najpierw udać się do niej. — Wiesz więc, gdzie teraz jest…? — W ogrodach, z jego wysokością księciem Rubenem. Mam zaprowadzić? — Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy podczas mojej nieobecności nic się nie stało. Ostatnio nieco podupadła na zdrowiu… — Moim zdaniem wyglądała jak okaz zdrowia, tylko wydawała się czymś zasmucona. Ale niech Wasza Wysokość się nie martwi, Pilar nie spuszcza jej z oka. Anna odetchnęła w duchu. Przynajmniej jedno zmartwienie jej odpadło… chociaż, kiedy ostatnio Elsa była smutna w towarzystwie Rubena? Nie powinna się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha i śledzić każdy jego ruch rozpalonym wzrokiem? W końcu machnęła na tą ręką. Nie miała już siły na kolejne domysły, zwłaszcza kiedy stare wciąż spędzały jej sen z powiek. — Wasza Wysokość? Anna spojrzała na Montserrat, o której obecności zdążyła już zapomnieć. Służąca wpatrywała się w nią uważnie, jakby z lekką dozą niepewności. — Dziękuję ci za wiadomość. Montserrat skłoniła się i odeszła, ale zanim zniknęła za zakrętem posłała Annie jeszcze jedno, zaniepokojone spojrzenie, którego ta już nie zauważyła, zwrócona w przeciwnym kierunku, z myślami oddalonymi już całe mile od służącej. Zbiegając po schodach na parter odliczała, ile czasu im zostało. Była pewna, że wszystko zakończy się na pożegnalnej uczcie, a zatem mieli dzisiejsze popołudnie, cały jutrzejszy dzień i połowę następnego, by zorganizować ucieczkę. Żołądek wywinął jej fikołka, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak niewiele to było, zważywszy na to, jak ostrożnie musieli działać. Miała wrażenie, że horyzont przyciągał słońce z nadnaturalną prędkością, a zegary przyspieszyły, dostrajając się do rytmu jej serca. Gdy wpadła do podziemnych korytarzy wydrążonych w masywie wzgórza, gdzie znajdowały kwatery gwardzistów, nadzieja zapaliła się nieśmiałym płomykiem na dnie jej serca, na myśl o rychłym spotkaniu z Kristoffem i admirałem Fredriksenem. Ten niewielki płomyk został jednak brutalnie zgaszony przez dwie dłonie, z których jedna zasłoniła Annie usta, a druga wciągnęła za jedne z odchodzących od korytarza drzwi. Odruchowo wymierzyła cios łokciem, ale przeciwnik jakby się tego spodziewał. — Anna, kochana, to ja! — Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknęła, gdy ten zamknął drzwi. Miała ochotę wrzasnąć na niego tak, żeby cały pałac zatrząsł się w posadach, ale sam widok ukochanego sprawił, że nagle opuściły ją wszystkie siły, i gdyby Kristoff nie złapał ją w ramiona, z pewnością by upadła. Chciała się rozpłakać, ale łzy nie chciały płynąć, więc jedynie przywarła do silnego ramienia jedynego gwardzisty jej serca. — Co się stało? — zapytała, odrywając głowę, by uważnie obejrzeć twarz Kristoffa w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak krzywdy. — Masz szczęście, że zobaczyłem, jak wpadasz przez bramę. — Jest zamknięta, brama jest zamknięta! — Wiem, widziałem. Spokojnie, elskede*, spokojnie! Przy mnie nic ci nie grozi. Ujął jej dłonie i poczekał, aż Anna weźmie kilka głębokich wdechów. — Zaczaiłem się tutaj, bo czułem, że przybiegniesz do mnie. Nie możesz pokazać się w kwaterze. Pojawili się jacyś nowi gwardziści, z których tylko jeden mówi po iberyjsku. Nie wyglądają mi jednak wcale na gwardzistów, a od kiedy zniknął sierżant Herrera, nikt nie ma nad nimi kontroli. — Kiedy sierżant zniknął? — Kilka godzin temu… Nikt nie może go znaleźć. Poszedł powiadomić królową o przybyciu tych nowych i nie wrócił. — Nic by nie zdziałał… — Jak to? — To wszystko dzieje się za jej przyzwoleniem. Byłam dziś u Saula, by się z nim pożegnać. Powiedział mi, że często bywa w porcie i wie, co się tam dzieje. Podobno fort opustoszał, nigdzie ani śladu kapitana Rivasa. — Czyli to nie on ich przysłał, tak jak podejrzewa admirał. A nasi? Kapitan Kvist i reszta? — Cali i zdrowi. Kristoff odetchnął z ulgą. — Ale dlaczego Mercedes? Anna opowiedziała mu w skrócie całą historię, jaką usłyszała od Saula. — Uff, niemały sekret przed nami ukrywali — stwierdził Kristoff. — Ale obecność Mercedes i Rubena w jednym pałacu miałaby być dowodem? Osoba, którą kochają, jest ciężko chora. To logiczne, że dla niej jakoś się znoszą… — Nie, Kristoff. Ja wiem, że ona jest w to zamieszana. A historia Saula tylko potwierdza motywy. — A niby skąd to wiesz? — Od naszego wroga, tego, który to wszystko zaplanował. Kristoff pobladł aż po szyję i Annie zdawało się, że zaraz zbieleją mu włosy, gdy opowiadała mu, jak zeszłej nocy niemal została zdemaskowana przez potwora z Arendelle. Gdy skończyła, puścił jej dłonie i przetarł sobie twarz tak mocno, jakby zaraz miał ściągnąć z niej skórę. — Czasami mam ochotę cię związać i posadzić w kącie pod strażą, byś już nigdy więcej nie wywinęła mi czegoś takiego — wymamrotał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Ale jestem tutaj, bezpieczna. Tylko to się liczy — powiedziała pojednawczo Anna, ale Kristoff zignorował jej otwarte ramiona. — Jesteś na mnie zły? — Zły? Jestem wściekły! — wydusił, zaciskając pięści na włosach. — Gdy pomyślę, co mogło ci się wtedy stać… — Ale nic się nie stało! Kristoff — powiedziała, obejmując go w pasie — kiedy z tego wyjdziemy, będziesz mógł się na mnie wściekać ile tylko zechcesz, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu! Musimy stąd uciekać! Dała mu chwilę, by przestał zgrzytać zębami i odzyskał zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. — Dobrze, jak to zrobimy? On powiedział, że ma pod sobą jednego z danmarskich dowódców. Nawet ja, handlarz lodem wiem, że nie ma lepszych na tym kontynencie, co widać po tym, jak sprytnie nas tutaj wszystkich podszedł. Kto wie, może to jeden z braci Hansa? — Pojutrze odbędzie się pożegnalna uczta, na którą zaproszeni jesteśmy wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Jeśli coś się ma wydarzyć, to wtedy. Musimy się jakoś skontaktować z kapitanem Kvistem, powiedzieć mu, żeby w tajemnicy przyspieszył przygotowania Wodnika do drogi i zostawił na statku na czas uczty wystarczająco załogi, by wywieźć stąd chociaż Elsę, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. Jeśli iberyjscy gwardziści również będą na uczcie, może uda nam się jakoś wymknąć w trakcie… — Jeśli, jeśli, jeśli… Czy cokolwiek tutaj może się jeszcze zdarzyć w tajemnicy? — zapytał Kristoff z desperacją w głosie. — Nawet wiedzieli, że wracasz z miasta i że mają zamknąć bramę za twoimi plecami… Która w czasie uczty na pewno będzie zaryglowana i strzeżona. — To nasza jedyna szansa. To zdanie zawisło nad nimi niczym topór nad skazańcem. Wpatrywali się w siebie w półmroku przez kilkanaście sekund, a Anna obserwowała z przerażeniem, jak w jego oczach rozpala się to samo zacięcie, jakie rozgorzało rok temu w porcie na widok powracającego do zmysłów Hansa. — Ja pójdę do Kvista. — Proszę, niech to będzie ktokolwiek, byle nie ty! — jęknęła Anna, łapiąc Kristoffa za przód koszuli. — Nie zniosłabym, gdyby coś ci się stało. — Wciąż jednak bardziej się do tego nadaję, niż ty. Ja chociaż mam broń. — Uderzył z przekąsem, ale widząc rozbiegany wzrok księżniczki i jej drżące, powstrzymujące się od płaczu wargi, złagodniał nieco: — Skoro to na nas spadła odpowiedzialność za wyciągnięcie wszystkich całych i zdrowych z tego piekła, to nie możemy ryzykować życiem nieświadomych. Dlatego to ja pójdę, a ty już nie opuścisz pałacu. — Ale Kristoff… — Zostajesz tutaj. Bez dyskusji. Pilnuj Elsy. Ona jest centrum tego szaleństwa, w dodatku zupełnie tego nieświadomym i czuję, że będzie tego żałować najbardziej z nas wszystkich, gdy to się skończy… Przyrzekam, że wrócę. Admirał Fredriksen mi pomoże. — Idź do piekła z tym swoim honorem… — załkała Anna, rzucając mu się na szyję. Ramiona Kristoffa zacisnęły się na niej jak kleszcze, prawie pozbawiając ją tchu, ale tym, co niemal pozbawiło ją pierwotnej pamięci oddechu, były pocałunki spadające na jej obojczyk i szyję. Dreszcze przebiegły po całym jej ciele, czyniąc ją zdaną na ich łaskę, lecz owo drżenie w niepojęty sposób wyostrzało jej zmysły, a myśli poprowadziło na nieodkryte dotąd ścieżki, wijące się czerwienią po jej policzkach. Kiedy przestał i spojrzał jej w oczy, dostrzegła w nich bliźniacze myśli własnych, ale żadne z nich nie odważyło się wypowiedzieć tego, co rozkwitło w głębi ich serc. — Zaczekam z tym, aż będziesz moją żoną — wyznał, po czym pocałował ją w policzek, by nieco zapomnieć o niezręczności sytuacji, co jednak niezbyt mu wyszło, zważywszy na dobór słów, które jeszcze mocniej namieszały Annie w głowie. — Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś? — zapytała, starając się nadać swoim słowom żartobliwy ton, co ani trochę jej się nie udało. Kristoff otworzył drzwi z łagodnym uśmiechem, ale nie odpowiedział. * — (nor.) Ukochana Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach